another war
by margomikina
Summary: sequel to 'I can protect myself'. Read that one first, it's in my profile. When Luna finds out more about her past as a cybertronian, she tends to be more confused with herself than ever. Again she was thrown into another war, and again she has to risk everything to save the ones she loves... will she be able to do it? Even with a aching spark? rated M for detailed torture
1. Chapter 1 - one year later

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

6 AM in and her hand couldn't make it to the alarm clock before the voices in her head told her that it was too early, too dark and too cold to get out of bed. Her aching muscles still lie in rebellion, pretending not to hear her brain commanding them to move. A legion of voices are shouting their unanimous permission for her to hit the snooze button, and go back to dreamland.

But she didn't ask their opinion.

With a groan her hand smashed down on the innocent device, silencing it temporarily. The figure had buried it's head into it's pillow, taking a few more moments to wake up before it would be time to start the day. The brunette sighed deeply, before realizing that if she stayed like this she would doze off and wake up to her alarm clock again, something she wanted to avoid. The nagging calling of the alarm clock usually made her want to throw it into the wall, and knowing her strength it would shatter it into a million pieces. That would be the 10th alarm clock this month.

Legs fell limb beside the bed as the woman rubbed her eyes. ''another 5 hours of sleep...'' she mumbled to herself. Standing up on her jelly like legs she started preparing herself. A sizzling of electricity was heard before her purple pajamas were replaced with camo soldier suit. Rubbing another hand in her face she finally walked out of her room, walking down the hall that she then arrived in.

The building she was in was known as the dorms of the military. That's right, finally after a lot of nagging and complaining Ron and Judie allowed her to join the military and even join the autobot group. After all... she was considered an autobot as well. At first she had to be trained by the other autobots, making her a more battle hardened soldier who was actually able to control what she did. She discovered that she could do a lot more than she thought. In the battle with Megatron she had found out a lot of things as well, but now there were even more things.

She had been training with the autobots for 10 months. every day a hard day that consisted out of shooting with Ironhide, driving skills with Arcee, Chromia and elita-1 and some minor medical skills with Ratchet. She had also asked to learn a bit about the history of Cybertron, for she still didn't know anything about her homeland. Those lessons were from Optimus, but since he was busy most of the time, she usually had to ask Ratchet.

After those 6 months she was finally allowed to go out into battle, but the next decepticon did not appear until 2 months later. She had helped take down Demolishor, the heavy-duty excavator. It was hard to take the thing down, but eventually Optimus was able to do it. It was amazing how the decepticon was 3 times the size of their leader, and he was even taller than all the other autobots.

now that was around a month ago, and since then Luna had even grown more. She was now considered a full fledged soldier among the autobots, and most of her companions respected her and her strength, especially the arcee triplets who tend to converse with her, as they are the only femmes in the group.

''Morning, Bee'' she said with a small smile as she walked into the hanger where the other bots resided. The bad thing about being a autobot that had herself programmed to be a human was that she did need sleep, so she was often separated from the other autobots at night. It didn't seem like they minded though. They usually did their own things at night, besides going into stasis for about 2-4 hours per day.

But that was why the autobots were usually wide awake, unlike her. Ratchet told her that her body still had to change back, and he was doing his best to change her back to the way a normal autobot was supposed to be.

Bee gave a happy whir back, his face plates rising up into a smile as he waved at the female. She grinned back before she called for her alt form. Her alt form was a motorcycle much like the Arcee twins'. Hers was sea blue with orange stripes here and there. Ratchet had helped her figure at least one thing out, and that was separating her alt form from her human form, otherwise known as holoform.

''Luna. It is good to see you. I must ask you to go on a scouting mission with Bumblebee. We have found a autobot distress signal in the country called Egypt. The humans want you and Bee to go and see where the signal is coming from'' Optimus said in his deep voice, looking down at the femme, who had since transformed in her normal form and had dispersed her holoform. She nodded. ''But why won't you be coming with us?'' the words had already left her mouth before she knew it, and she realized that it might have been received as very rude. Optimus, however, did not seem to be bothered with her tone. ''The humans do not want all of us to go after just one signal. And we have gotten another decepticon signal, so we must concentrate on that as well. It is just a scouting mission. Do not engage the enemy'' his tone indicated that it was final, for he knew that both Bee and Luna could be quite... reckless.

Luna wanted to sigh, but managed to stop herself and so instead she nodded. Bumblebee gave a whir of understanding, along with a weird kind of salute. ''We will keep contact through our com link. The plane leaves within the next hours. Get yourselves ready''


	2. Chapter 2 - sleeping beauty

Middle of the night. it was dark and the only light that was shining was from the helicopter that was flying overhead. Not like the autobots needed it, no they did not need it for they had developed night vision in their optics, a nice tweak that was always nice. It made Luna feel like a cat as the literally stalked along the hot desert. Yes, they had arrived in Egypt. They had been dropped off close to the signal. Unfortunately, the signal came from in the middle of the desert, way off of civilization. Then again, it was fortunate for them, because then she could walk around in her normal form.

As soon as they had been dropped off the plane had left, and both Bumblebee and Luna had to walk around. There was also a helicopter that arrived a few hours later, to keep guard in the sky while the two cybertronians searched the ground for any signs of life. Luna held her arm in front of her, opening a display that displayed a map that showed a radar. There was a small light beeping a little to the north west.

''A few dozen miles and we should be there'' she told her partner, who stood beside her. The yellow robot nodded, turning into his vehicular mode. ''let's rock'' the radio crackled. Luna chuckled before turning into her own bipedal mode, revving her engine. They both sped off into the night with the helicopter following after them.

Even for the autobots it was hard to see such a distance in the dark and so they did not realize they were headed towards a city until they were only a few miles away. But it was not like any other city. This city, or more like village, was made out of sandstone, most buildings crumbled. What was even more peculiar was that most buildings were at least 3 stories high, which was definitely odd for an abandoned city. Usually the buildings would consist out of just one story, else the wind would make the structure weak and vulnerable.

Looking at the display again the two 'bots knew that the signal was coming from within the village. They looked at each other, one expression uncertain and questioning, the other determined.

Slowly they walked into the village. The streets were just big enough to let them through, and they would not be seen by anyone else due to the tall buildings around them. Both of them felt a little suspicious for many reasons, but they knew that they had to get to the signal. However, after around 30 minutes of searching they finally came to the center of the village. There was a large building with a hole in it, but the hole did not look to be very old. The stone was not as chipped or dusty as normal. Instead they were parts that were completely chucked off.

Bee whirred as he looked at his display, pointing at it as if to say that the signal was coming from the building. The duo moved closer to it, looking through the hole. What they saw made both of them gasp.

In the building lay a heap of metal. But not any kind of metal. Cybertronian metal, Kyboton*. It was in the shape of what Bumblebee recognized as a escape pod from one of the ships they used. The metal was beat up and completely dented at the tip. It was obvious that the pod had landed recently, for it was still smoking steam.

the two 'bots approached cautiously. There was really no reason why, for the pod bore the autobot symbol at the side. Luna moved closed and with her big clawed hand she pressed the button that would open it. Reaching her hand forward to push the button it let out a puff of steam before opening the capsule. It opened with the sound of turning gears and escaping steam before it finally opened. But one thing was wrong. ''Bumblebee! Lunar! Get out of there RIGHT NOW'' the booming voice of Optimus sounded through the comm. link. But his warning came too late.

Luna screamed as she tried to jump back, but she was already caught by the net that was shot at her. It engulfed her entire mechanical body, entangling her limbs together and making her unable to move. Bee's eyes widened and he went to help the femme that was clearly stuck, but he was stopped when a blast hit him right in the leg. He cried out in shock and pain, slumping down on one knee. Another scream was heard, coming from the throat of Luna as she was being electrocuted. It hurt... it hurt so much... But she kept squirming, trying to get away from the ropes around her but it only made them tighten, as if it were alive.

With a loud series whirrs and clicks Bumblebee pulled out his cannon, shooting in the direction the previous shot was fired but there was no target. The shots seemed to come out of nowhere, suddenly appearing out of thin air. It was difficult to dodge, partly because of the seeping wound that was now in his leg. Many whirring noises filled the air as he slumped on the ground, but he would not back down. He was a soldier.  
>The pained cries of Luna did not help much either. She was constantly being electrocuted, and the sparks started making stains and scratches on her limbs. It hurt so much... She was going to pass out soon. It was a miracle she managed to stay conscious this long. Maybe that is what it wanted, wanting her to suffer, whatever it was that had attacked her. Bee wanted to help her, but he was preoccupied with the shots that were being fired at him. He had to concentrate hard. Where would the next shot come from? What time? He had to make it count...<p>

He could not hear anything for a while but then he could suddenly hear shuffling a few meters away from. He quickly turned and fired,and to his surprise the shot stopped in mid air, having collided with something. The air where he had fired started to sway around, until finally it took on a shape. A tall shape, with long arms and two red eyes showing. It ran to the side, but Bee could easily follow him. He noted that the form slowly gained colour and after a few moments it took on the appearance of a Decepticon. But he looked unlike any Decepticon he had ever seen. This one wore a lot more fancy armor, golden metal plates lining his chest and his helm had horns on the top. ''I will make your suffering slow and painful'' he said in a clear voice, much clearer than most Decepticons. He sounded young, even to Bumblebee.

The Decepticon narrowed his eyes at him holding up his arms. Slowly 2 blades slid out of each hand. They looked menacing and they glowed orange at the edges. He let out a menacing growl before charging towards Bumblebee, raising his blades dangerously. The yellow Autobot managed to block one of the blades, but his other arm had hit him in the side dead on, making him whir painfully. ''disgusting'' The 'con said as he pushed his blade further into his side to the point where it stuck out on the other side. Pulling it out he saw Bumblebee drop onto his knees.  
>What he didn't expect was for him to fight back. He punched his fist into his chest, turned it into a cannon and fired. Unfortunately for him the 'con moved out of the way, barely missing his spark. He growled as he looked at the gaping wound that was now in his side. ''we're even now'' Bee's radio spoke up, looking up at the bot with defiance. The 'con wouldn't stand for this however. With a low growl, that akin to a predator, he raised his blade but Bee stood up on his feet and blocked the blow with one of his arms that was hardened with special armor. He pushed him away and scrambled back up on his legs, both hands now transformed into cannons. No words needed to be exchanged. Bee would not go down without a fight.<p>

By then Luna had lost consciousness. She had constantly been under power, and it caused her processor to shut down to protect her. But neither mechs paid much attention to her aside from the occasional glances from both of them.

They both charged at the same time. The sound of cybertronian guns being shot and the occasional sound of steel hitting metal was heard throughout the air as they fought. Bee was holding himself strong, but it was obvious the Autobot was slowly losing his strength. Energon slowly dripped out of his wounds, making him weaker and weaker. That is why he was glad when he saw Optimus' truck form drive down the hill. The 'Con followed his gaze. He growled lowly again and then he suddenly disappeared from sight. He had gone invisible again. Turning around quickly Bee saw that everything was gone... including Luna.

Bee let out a surprised whir as he looked around desperately for her. She was gone. He couldn't protect her. And now she had to pay the price. ''Luna!'' he yelled out into the open air, hoping she'd hear it. No answer. Optimus drove up to him and morphed into his bipedal mode, placing a hand on his scout's shoulder. He had seen what happened. Even he hasn't seen anything like it.

Bee was looking down at the floor and Optimus thought he might have been hallucinating, but he thought he could see a small drop of blue liquid dropping onto the floor. ''they have taken her...'' the scout mumbled, his voice laced with sadness as he stared down at the ground. Optimus stayed silence. He knew his soldiers inside and out, and so he knew that Bumblebee wanted some time to think. He knew exactly what he had to do. ''We will get her back, Bumblebee. Do not worry'' he said quietly.

-

A dark place. She could hear a constant hum. It was the unmistakable hum of her spark. It was faint, but at least it was still there. She tried to open her servos, but they stubbornly stayed closed. The faintest of groan escaped her metal lips. She moved her hand to her face, but found that she could not move it. She could not move any of her limbs. They were tied to metal chains that made loud noises when she made even the slightest movements.

''Hello, sleeping beauty'' a voice said, trying to sound seductive. ''Good to see you awake''. Finally she managed to open her servos, but what she saw shocked her. She was in a poorly lit room. It looked just like a normal human laboratory, but she could see odd devices on the metal tables. What bothered her most was the Decepticon that was leaning against one of those tables, holding what looked like a saw blade in his hand. His paint was red with golden linings on his chest, limbs and face. He also had horns on his helm. ''Who are you?'' she demanded, but her voice was raspy. She moved around, feeling extremely weak.

''quite the spunk you have. Even after I sedated you. Do not worry, you're in safe hands'' He said with an evil smirk, and she was scared for the sarcasm that laced his voice. ''that is, if you consider energon stained hands as 'safe''' Fear coursed through her upon those words. She would move if she had the energy but she was completely drained. She looked on in horror as he activated the chain saw and moved closer to her, dangerously close... ''Now... let me hear you scream...'' followed by a slow agonizing laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 - I can not fight this

''We can't just leave her in his hands, Optimus'' Said autobot gave a labored sigh. He looked at his medical officer, who was one of the many autobots that were concerned about their current predicament. Luna was still missing, and they had no idea where she could be. The humans were trying to locate her, but the chip she had implemented did not give off a signal, or at least they couldn't find it.

Everyone in the base had experienced a loss when they found out Luna did not come back with them. When the autobots would explain their relationship a select few would say she was a sister in battle, a friend. But most of them would say she was their daughter, part of the family. No matter how you look at him she was precious to all of them, and so they all suffered a heavy blow to their sparks when she left, just like every brother that went missing or killed.

''What do you suggest, Ratchet?'' He asked. For the first time the great leader of the autobots was at a dead end. She was missing, her existence completely wiped off the face of the planet. She had vanished into thin air, the only thing remaining was the memories. Ratchet stood straight, looking at his leader, surprised by his willingness for advice, almost begging for it. ''Well there must be something we can do'' he said uncertainly.

Optimus looked up at his fellow companions, all standing in their own place in the hanger except for one. Of course he didn't need to think who would be missing. Bumblebee had been very isolated, occasionally disappearing from the base to go out for a ride like he would always do with Luna. Nobody ever knew where he went, and nobody ever asked. They knew he needed his time alone. Everyone knew that he and Luna shared a stronger bond than the rest. Theirs went much deeper. Much more complex.

It is why it hurt him so much to know she was gone.

''The only thing we can do right now is have faith in Luna. She is a strong femme. She would not have made it this far if she weren't'' Optimus said, trying to talk some more courage in the medic, who had obviously started to doubt her return. With a sigh the lime green autobot agreed with his leader, his friend. He turned back to a group of humans, who had all kinds of devices used for tracking signals. He'd do whatever he can do get her back. To get things back to normal. It was what they all wanted.

-

''The drippedy drop of energon. Oh how I love that sound'' the red and golden mech said as he did a little dance as if to mock his prisoner. ''It reminds me of the many ways I could torture you'' he said with a sadistic smirk. He turned back around to look at his work, a cybertronian tied up by two chains connected to the ceiling by a electrical field. The figure was a femme.

Her paint used to be a shining blue and orange, now just a faint shade of grey. The color had long since faded from her armor plates, scratches and gashes decorating the metal plates. Out of many of the gashes and holes leaked green blueish liquid. It slowly dripped to the ground, adding to the ever growing puddle beneath her form. Her face was devoid of emotion, almost seeming as if she were dead but the slow rising of her chest said otherwise.

The mech stepped forward and took the femme's chin in between his thumb and index finger, lifting her up. Her eyes were still closed, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing how broken she was. ''such beauty'' he whispered, looking at her as if admiring her features. ''And yet you damned yourself when you played around with those autobot friends of yours'' he barked at her, roughly shoving her face back.

He turned back around to look at the table full of cybertronian devices. ''Now... What toy should I use next?'' he mumbled to himself. He tapped his chin before reaching up to pull down something that looked like a cybertronian sized clipper. It had two broad fang looking things, used to grip something. snapping the two fangs together he made his way over to her.

''Now, tell me where your little autobot friends hide and we won't have to take such drastic measures. blah blah blah. You know the drill. We've been through this many times...'' he said as he moved over to her. Holding the thing in front of her face. ''Now are you going to tell me?'' He waited a few seconds, but there was no response. ''thought so'' He moved the clip up to her optic forcing it open with her own two digits. He placed the device in front of it so it clamped around it threateningly. ''Last chance''

She looked at him with fear and despair. And yet deep down he could see a spark of determination. The spark that had sealed her mouth shut ever since he brought her here. The man narrowed his eyes at her expression. One he enjoyed and hated at the same time. It annoyed him to no end. And so he gave a sharp tug. A scream of agony and pain filled the air. The scream continued for a good 3 minutes, before it died down into pathetic cry and sniffling. energon mixed with blue, much clearer liquid as the femme finally looked down at her own reflection in the pool of energon.

She looked broken. Pathetic. Not worthy for living. She was a disgrace to the autobots. Having been captured, and having to endure this torture. It was her own fault. She had to carry her own weight and yet she couldn't. And now she had to pay the price. She could only hope that they all stayed safe. That HE stayed safe...

-

A yellow Camaro was driving on the highway. The driver was driving with a destination in mind, though nobody knew where it would be going. He drove fast, greatly passing the speed limit. It passed the other cars with amazing speed as it drove. Bumblebee was desperate. He didn't know what to do, but he would be damned if he stayed at base and do nothing. It was his fault that she had been captured. He wasn't there to save her from the net that seemed impossible to escape from.

''I won't lose her another time, damn it'' he said to himself. Then all of a sudden his comm. link crackled. ''Bumblebee, return to base at once'' The voice of Ironhide boomed through. ''why should I?'' Bumblebee spat back at the brute, not caring if he was his superior. There was a moment of silence on the other side before he spoke again. This time Ironhide's voice was soft and laced with sadness. ''We found her signal''

They found her? But how? No matter, all that mattered was that she was found, but why did he sound so sad. Bee could feel his spark light up in anticipation. As soon as he would find out where she was he would go after her. And so he slammed on the brakes, turned around and went speeding back for the base.

Once there he drove into the hanger, transforming into his bipedal mode as soon as he came near the rest. He walked over to Optimus who was looking at the small screens of the humans, where all kinds of data was being projected on. Bumblebee stood behind him, awaiting his explanation. ''We found her signal'' he repeated what Ironhide had said. ''It is coming from the North Pole'' he mumbled. Bumblebee's eyes widened. Why? Why did it have to be the North Pole?! Why not somewhere else?! Somewhere they could get to quickly.

''These are her vitals'' Ratchet came forth, projecting a screen in front of all of them. ''From the small moment we received her signal I was able to check her condition. Needless to say this was quite shocking'' The screen projected 6 bars. All were red with only a sliver seen. Under the bar read numbers varying from 3 to 7 percent. A chill Bumblebee had never experienced before ran up his spine.

''She's dying''

''get the planes ready, I'm going there'' Optimus said resolutely. Everyone looked at him, obviously surprised. ''But Optimus, even we autobots can't survive in such harsh weather for long. You will freeze to death'' Ratchet exclaimed. ''it is outrageous'' but Optimus was already up, closely followed by Bumblebee. He was about to step out of the hanger when his arm was grabbed. ''Optimus. I can not stay and watch your servos freeze...'' the lime green robot said with a bit of sadness in his voice. ''Then come with us'' The old robot seemed to hesitate, contemplating his idea. Surely a medic on the field was always a good idea, but there was only so much he could do against the freezing cold.

Optimus did not need to hear his answer to know his final decision. ''Jolt, you stay at base and keep us updated on anything you might pick up. We will need that signal if it will come back'' he ordered, the blue autobot giving a salute. ''As for us...'' he looked at his 3 companions, all seeming eager to go and save their friend, though Ratchet remained skeptical. ''Let's roll out''


End file.
